snakrafandomcom-20200214-history
THE RHODIAN WORLD WRECKER
=CREATURE CONCEPT: THE RHODIAN WORLD WRECKER= Colloquially designated: Planet Eaters Clade capacities: Interstellar, superluminal, bio-mechanical, Turing Level 4, weaponized with advanced Level 3 technology capable of energy outputs equal to a small red dwarf star. Communication capacities: No known communications have ever been received from the creatures. Galactic communication from Hegemony probes have been sent in Galac One, Two, Three, Seven and Twelve. No responses have ever been recorded. Turing rating based on tactical defense postures and interstellar strategies used in combat. System of Origin: Unknown Size: varies, specimens range from 1 kilometer to 20,000 kilometers in length. Species numbers: Adults, or what has been determined to be full sized, there are thirteen confirmed candidates. Local scouting surveys indicate several thousand smaller nymph signatures detected and heading for Hegemony space. Weapons: The creatures are able to release intense antimatter emissions used to carve planets into smaller, more consumable sizes. The antimatter beam has a range of 5 AU without loss of efficacy. The largest of the creatures can hold a number of nymphs capable of fast attack and defense against perceived threats. Nymphs: While lacking the size and defenses of their parent, they are incredibly fast reaching 60% of the speed of light in C-Space. They are also remarkably durable. Their planet-cutting weapon is highly effective against standard Hegemony ships. Nymphs can also ram enemy starships, consuming those starships during the battle as food for their continued operation and nanotechnological repair. The adult creature is also able to disrupt space-time in an area equal to ten AU, capable of rendering C-space unable to be traversed at faster than light speeds. This suppression of space-time appears to be able to be maintained for days or even weeks at a time. This is apparently a defense posture forcing threats to fight at sub-light speeds where the creatures nymphs have a potential speed advantage. The creature’s extensive exo-armor is primarily composed of neutronium, a dense stellar matter capable of protecting the creature from species whose technologies are not equal to its own. The nymphs are far more vulnerable having not had time to convert consumed matter into the neutronium armor of the adult form. These creatures are considered an Omega Level threat to colonized star systems; recommend in any encounter to terminate with extreme prejudice. Discovered by Hegemony scouts, the first ansible transmissions have become some of the only definitive information regarding these stellar leviathans. The scouts who discovered these creatures were killed as they recording the spawning on the gas giants Rhodia IV and V. The Rhodian World Wreckers earned their name from the star system they were first discovered in, Rhodia in the Perseus Arm, sixty thousand light years from Earth, at the very edge of the galaxy. According to stellar cartography gathered from Rhodia, the entire star system was consumed by the world wreckers. Once the smaller worlds were completely destroyed, the larger gas giants in the system were used as birthing planets, using the gaseous atmospheres and metallic cores as construction worlds for smaller nymph versions of the Wreckers. An analysis of the larger creature indicates much of the creatures mass exists extra-dimensionally, only partially interacting with our universe. When the creature has finished feeding, it retreats into its pocket dimension and disrupts space-time as it seeks out other intense gravitation sources (presumably stars) where it can find new planets to consume. Hegemony scientists have determined these creatures are unlikely to have occurred naturally and were adapted from animals similar to the Leviathans of Sebacian space, even possessing similar methods of C-space-folding and inter-dimensional travel. The differences between the two creatures is the immense size and their multi-dimensional existence. Rhodian World Wreckers have a unique C-space-time signature and the Hegemony Interstellar Union is currently tracking thirteen of the largest as they approach more populated sections of the galaxy. Any sighting or warp signature tracking is to be reported to Hegemony Fleet Command via ansible immediately. Include galactic coordinates and relevant star system information. How about writing a short story about this monsterous creature and posting it in the comments below?